FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pup-Tacular
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 episode "Pup-Tacular". Review Title Card: Has Rocky on it in a standard pose with a standard background. Analysis: At least it makes sense with the synopsis. Scene 1: Rubble is taking a bath at Katie’s as Marshall is there too. Katie says that Rubble needs to get out to get styled for the “Pup-Tacular”, and if they win, they get a trophy, and a bone. Zuma and Skye then show up, saying that Ryder is ready to see them for safety inspections on their trucks. Rubble says that he feels like a bubblehead, as there’s bubbles on his head. Funny. Rubble and Marshall leave to go do the inspections, as Katie says some other pup could help her with the Pup-Tacular. Both Zuma and Skye say “I’ll do it”. Skye says that she’ll flip Zuma for it, and does a flip, but then gives the opportunity to Zuma. When Skye flipped, she knocked some towels over that Cali was laying on. This causes her to fall into the water of the bath. Katie laughs. Ryder is seen inspecting his ATV, as Rubble and Marshall both say that their trucks are good too. Ryder then gets a call, from Mayor Goodway, saying that her and Chickaletta are stuck at sea, when they rowed out to get Chickaletta’s rubber ducky, and she dropped the ores. Ryder tells the Mayor not to worry, as they will help. He then calls all the pups to the Lookout. Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma are all seen responding to Ryder’s call. Rocky was in his pup-house, Rubble was under his truck, and Zuma was at Katie’s. Zuma tells Katie that he has to go. He then says “But my fur’s never been softer, if that makes a difference!” Amazing line. All the pups, minus Marshall, run into the Elevator. Marshall then starts to run into the Elevator, as Rocky tells him not to come any further, as Marshall tells him not to worry, that his water cannon won’t go off until he barks a certain way, which he demonstrates. As the water starts to spray, Rocky runs out of the way, and Zuma gets pummeled with water. So much for his soft fur. Marshall then goes into the Elevator without his cannon, and Skye says “Someone smells like a wet dog!” The pups laugh to end the scene. Analysis: ****1/2, Amazing scene. Even though it’s the “keep getting new people because the formers are busy” cliche, it’s still fun within this episode. Everything makes sense too, it wasn’t just thrown in for who-knows-what, it actually makes sense and plays an important part in the episode. Zuma’s line was great, he usually has the best lines. Lookout: Rubble has another soft moment, calling Chickaletta a “poor little chicken”. Zuma is needed to use his buoy and rope to tow the Mayor’s boat back to the shore. Skye is needed to use her helicopter and goggles to be the eyes in the sky to look for the Mayor, and Chickaletta’s rubber ducky too. Rocky says “Looks like a wet rescue. I can’t stand getting wet.” All the other pups say, in annoyance, “We know!” Awesome stuff. Scene 2: Skye locates the Mayor, and directs Ryder and Zuma to them. That is basically the entire scene. Analysis: DUD, A “DUD” means 0 stars. Nothing happened. Let’s move on. Scene 3: Rubble, Marshall, Rocky, and Chase are all sitting in the Lookout. Marshall tells Rubble that they should finish checking their trucks. They then leave. Rocky asks Chase what he wants to do, as Chase says he doesn’t know. They then get a call from Katie. Katie asks if Zuma is there, as Rocky says that he’s on a rescue. She then asks if either of the pups want to be in a pup-show. “Not me. A show means washing, and washing means water. Water is not my thing.” That line is awesome, but Chase’s expressions when he said it were even better. Chase then says that he will do it, and leaves the Lookout to go to Katie’s. Chase offers Rocky to come along, promising that he won’t get wet. Rocky says that he will, but Chase has to remember, not a drop. Ryder and Zuma approach the Mayor and Chickaletta. Ryder tells the Mayor to stay calm. The Mayor happily says to Chickaletta that Ryder is there, and does a little happy dance as she is going to be saved. She knocks Chickaletta off of the boat into the water, and almost falls into the water herself. She cries in desperation as Chickaletta lands in the water. Skye calls Ryder to tell Chickaletta that she found the rubber ducky. Ryder spots Chickaletta in the water, and Zuma races to go and save her. Zuma shoots his buoy at Chickaletta, which she catches on, but slips off the buoy. Her head goes under water, as Ryder rushes over to get her before she drowns. Ryder gives the chicken to the Mayor, as Zuma starts to tow the boat back to shore. The Mayor asks Ryder to call the “police pup”, to “block traffic”, that “this is an emergency”. Ryder then calls Chase. Chase is taking a bath, and Katie is brushing him. He is enjoying the brushing, as Rocky’s mouth is quivering. Ryder assesses the situation to Chase, as Katie starts to give up on the Pup-Tacular, saying that she won’t go without a pup. Rocky agrees to be in the show, as she calls him the best pup ever, and hugs him. He then looks at the camera, gives a smirk, as a harp plays. Don’t know what to make of that. Rocky is then shown, but not in the tub, put over it. He then dives into the water. However, he doesn’t seem feared by the water. Katie starts to brush him to end the scene. Analysis: *****, Perfect scene. More of Stuart Ralston please. He’s so great, especially in season 1, as Rocky’s voice actor. Too bad that he’s a possibility to be dropped in season 3. 2 above-amazing lines in 1 scene is great. This story arch is good so far. I still don’t know what to make of Rocky’s expressions when Katie hugged him. It was as if he didn’t want her to see that he was smirking. Just bless the gods that some of the children who jumped to conclusions about Chase and Skye didn’t come to conclusions about Rocky having feelings for Katie. I sure didn’t. That’s silly. Scene 4: The Mayor is freaking out for no reason, saying that they need to get to City Hall, quick. She also says that she will wrap Chickaletta in her favorite cotton blanky. Analysis: 1/2*, The Mayor doesn’t have a bad Voice Actor, but enough with these short scenes already. Scene 5: A montage of Katie cleaning Rocky plays. First she is brushing the top of his head, then scratching his back, then brushing his teeth, then cutting hair off his head. She then lets him see what she did to his head, she gave him a fo-hawk! She then puts glasses on him as the finishing touch. Rocky likes it, saying “Rocky likey!” Love that delivery of that line. Rocky and Katie are then seen taking the train to the show, as Katie stares at Rocky, and smiles, glad of her work. Marshall and Rubble are done checking their trucks, and run inside as the Pup-Tacular is about to start. The Mayor, as well as Chickaletta, are there too, as all the pups and the guests watch Rocky win his award. Analysis: ***1/2, I’ve said it 1000 times before, but Stuart Ralston is an amazing voice actor. Not the best on this show, I think that Alex Thorne (Zuma) tops him a little bit, but Stuart comes at a clear second. Anyways, awesome line by Rocky, and Katie cleaning him was done very well. The Fo-Hawk, should of stayed, I like that look on Rocky. Scene 6: Ryder says that the pups all have something to be proud about. In Skye, Chase, and Zuma’s case, it’s saving the Mayor and Chickaletta. In Rocky’s case, it’s helping Katie. Marshall and Rubble, well, they’re there I guess. He then says that they all are winners. He then throws a frisbee that was in his hand the whole time. Zuma gets the frisbee. Rubble throws a tennis ball up in the air, but Skye jumps over him and gets the ball first. Chase kicks a ball, as Marshall goes to get it, but it hits his head, and lands a few feet from Rocky. Rocky goes to jump on it, as he says “Hey pups, look at me! I’m Pup-Tacul...” he then lands in mud, as he says “Pup-Tacular, Rocky style!” Awesome line(s) (Interpret it how you want, 1 or 2 lines). The pups and Ryder all laugh to end the scene, as the song in the end credits scare the living-daylights out of me because it’s so loud compared to the episode itself. Analysis: ***, Much better than the usual endings with Marshall messing something up. Final Analysis I'll give this episode an 8 out of 10! That makes it the highest rated half-episode, and it's deserving. Even though there was a DUD and a 1/2* scene, I couldn't help but ignore the fact that there was 3 scenes over ***. Stuart Ralston got his time to shine, so that's awesome. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Rocky (Tie)- His aquaphobia is an awesome way to develop his character. 1. Stuart Ralston (Tie) - Not a character, but he deserves to be on here because he's so good at being a voice actor. 2. Chase - He's just a good character in early-Season 1. 3. Zuma - Gave an awesome lines in the 1st part of the episode that makes him deserving to be on here. Honorable mentions include: Katie, Mayor Goodway, and Skye, among others. This was easily an episode where I could have picked 7 characters as the stars. I feel, however, that the 3 characters I chose were the best in this episode. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.661 First Responders List '''Bold '''indicates the pups first called in this episode. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode